Resident Evil
::Visit Resident Evil Wiki for more information on the Resident Evil Series. Resident Evil is a game franchise owned and developed by Capcom that can be credited for giving rise to ''Devil May Cry''. Relation to Devil May Cry In 1998, after the completion of Resident Evil 3, preliminary work on a PlayStation 2 installment of the Resident Evil series began under the direction of Hideki Kamiya, under the name "Team Little Devils". Early research and development work included a trip to Spain to examine various castles as a basis for the game's environments. However, in prototype status, it proved to be a radical departure from the established Resident Evil formula and the survival horror genre in general. Rather than abandon the project entirely, the premise was changed and it eventually became the first Devil May Cry.The Okami Family Tree. Mielke, James. Accessed 2008-07-20. Capcom Production Studio 4, the same team that created Resident Evil 4 and the original Devil May Cry, was once again given control over Devil May Cry 4. However, at that time, Hideki Kamiya was no longer a part of the team. Similarities between Devil May Cry and Resident Evil Both games are considered to be the first of their genres, with Resident Evil being the first "Survival Horror" and Devil May Cry as the first "Extreme Action." Both games have a "This Game Contains Scenes Of Violence And Gore" warning at the opening sequence and game over screens which tell the player "You are Dead" in some fashion. Both games also feature unlockable costumes for their characters, some of which can affect gameplay of subsequent playthroughs by providing characters with various advantages depending on the costume. Recurring boss characters and grotesque adversaries are common to both franchises, as well as the need to solve elaborate puzzles to proceed, though in Devil May Cry the number of items needed to progress is greatly reduced. Both franchises also utilize grandiose architecture, such as the castle on Mallet Island or the police headquarters of Resident Evil 2. In many cases, the architecture itself changes via elaborate clockwork mechanisms to grant access to the next area. Specific similarities *Because Devil May Cry started development as Resident Evil 4, Dante has a strong resemblance to Leon Kennedy. Ironically, Leon's appearance in Resident Evil 6 trailers resembles Dante's from Devil May Cry 4. **Also, in its gameplay, when not in battle, it frequently switched camera angles, like the pre-RE4 games. *In the same Resident Evil Game, a mercenary group is called "La Vita Nuova", which is also the name of the final mission and the ending cutscene in Devil May Cry 4. *The cracks on the chest of Dante's Devil May Cry 4 Devil Trigger strongly resemble the emblem of the Los Illuminados from Resident Evil 4. *Blades were originally conceived as the next generation of Hunter, a clawed, reptilian creature with incredible jumping ability. Several of the Devil May Cry final bosses resemble the final form of the Tyrant from Resident Evil 2: the first form of Argosax the Chaos, the final form of Arkham, and the last encounter with Mundus. The enemies from Devil May Cry called Nobodies have a prominent eyeball on one side of their bodies, that resembles the "G" creature. *In Resident Evil 4, an unlockable weapon called the "Plaga Removal Laser 412", or "P.R.L. 412", bears a striking resemblance to the Artemis from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. The P.R.L. 412 fires lasers, and can be charged up to fire more powerful blasts or multiple beams that automatically lock-on to enemies without the need for aiming, almost exactly like the Artemis. *In the same game, enemy creatures called Armaduras are similar to Alto and Bianco Angelos: both come in two varieties (a weaker white colored and a stronger part-gold colored, respectively), act as guardians/seekers and possess the armor of the main evil cult. The main difference is technique of possession; Resident Evil 4's enemies are parasitic growths and Devil May Cry 4's enemies are captured souls. *Arius' company is called 'Uroboros', which is the name of a virus in Resident Evil 5. *In DmC: Devil May Cry, there is an enemy called the Tyrant. Tyrants in Resident Evil are genetically engineered bioweapons the are tall & powerful looking, which is a similarity shared with the Tyrants of DmC. *When any male character uses the Hydra shotgun in Resident Evil 5, they stand exactly the same way Dante does when he holds his Shotgun in all of the Devil May Cry games, even the reboot. **In addition, Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5 and Dante in Devil May Cry 4 use the same design when it comes to their gloves, with two fingers showing. *The sound files used for Nelo Angelo's footsteps in Devil May Cry were used again in Resident Evil 4 when Ashley wears her knight costume. *Some idle animations from the older Resident Evil games were copied onto the first Devil May Cry game. *One of the creatures in Resident Evil Revelations 2's online event was named Dagon, this could be a reference to Dagon, a boss in Devil May Cry 4. *Lady's second charged Shotgun shot (000 Buckshot) has the same sound effect that was used for the Ithaca M37 Shotgun in Resident Evil 5. *In Resident Evil 7, there are additional difficulty modes in its DLCs called "Ethan Must Die" and "Joe Must Die", a reference to Dante Must Die, a difficulty name always present in every Devil May Cry game. *Devil May Cry 4 has two lion statues in Fortuna Castle's dining room that seem to be retextured versions of a lion statue found in Resident Evil 4's castle. *In the Pachislot Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK, the "ART STAGE: Birth of the God" track bears a striking resemblance to that of "G" / William Birkin's theme in Resident Evil 2. . (at the top)]] *In ''Devil May Cry 5, Nico's van features a small Umbrella Corporation logo inside it. See also *Resident Evil Wiki References Category:Non-DMC